


A Morning With My Love

by AnotherTrashyFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't add to other sites, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Sunrises, au where they're adults, impulse drabble, pure ship, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTrashyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherTrashyFangirl
Summary: (I found out Haikyuu lost first place in anime and manga so I decided to write this cute ship)Yamaguchi Tadashi never liked waking up in the morning.That was set in stone, but then he met Yachi Hitoka.





	A Morning With My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship SO MUCH.  
> My love for them is almost as much as my love for AsaNoya (almost).  
> YamaYachi forever

_Morning._

It was a time Yamaguchi Tadashi had always hated. The thought of getting out of his warm bed to greet the cold world scared him. Who decided that 6 a.m. was an acceptable time to start the world anyway?

He always held this belief close to him. That was, until, he met Yachi Hitoka. She loved the morning. Waking up early and going to see the sunrise's brilliant colours, the dew on the awakening greenery, the calm serenity of being outside before everyone else.

One morning when Tadashi awoke, Hitoka was not in bed with him. _As usual. It's too early for me._

"Tadashi, wake up!"

"It's 5:30 though. Let me sleep just a little longer," he grumbled, turning to face his lovely wife.

She pouted. "Come on. If we're fast enough, we can catch the sunrise before everyone starts making noise."

Tadashi gave no response. Hitoka sighed and fiddled with her wedding ring. "When we get back inside, I'll make you cheesy eggs."

The seaweed-haired man groggily smiled. "I'd like that."

He unwillingly tumbled out of their bed and wandered to the closet. Hitoka wrapped her arms around his naked waist and kissed the back of his neck. Tadashi soon picked out a purple long sleeve shirt and his favourite pair of black jeans. She let go so he could comfortably pull the garments on.

"Socks," Tadashi mumbled to himself. Hitoka ran to the dresser and pulled some out, tossing them to Tadashi. "Thank you," he said, sliding them on.

"Come on," Hitoka urged. "The sun's not gonna stick down low forever!"

Tadashi followed his sweet wife out of their room. Hitoka had grown just a bit taller since high school, her hair now reaching partway to her waist. She still held on to her child-like wonder, looking at the world through keen golden eyes. As for Tadashi, he had stayed the same height, his hair growing longer and acne cleared up. Though sometimes he hated his appearance, he knew that Hitoka would never leave him because of it.

They burst out the front door, and Tadashi looked to the orange-splattered sky. With that one look, he suddenly realized why Hitoka loved the morning so much.

Nobody walked the sidewalks, the cars were silent, trees and grass wore their blanket of dew with pride. The sky was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen - Hitoka being the first, of course. The song of a bird hung in the air, immersing Tadashi into the world of the sunrise with every clear note.

"So?"

Hitoka's voice snapped his mind out of the silent world. He looked down at her, noticing how the rays of the sun highlighted her eyes in just the right way.

"I love it."

The blonde woman grabbed his hand. "See, I told you it's beautiful!"

Tadashi smiled at her. "Not as beautiful as you, of course."

She nudged his shoulder. "Cheesy."

He smiled at his wife's comment. "I mean it, Hitoka. Thank you."

Hitoka smiled and let go of his hand, now grabbing his face with both palms. Tadashi knew exactly what this meant. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down, touching their lips together in a sweet kiss.

They pulled away. "I'll make some bacon with our cheesy eggs," Hitoka offered, to which Tadashi nodded.

Hand in hand they walked back inside, and suddenly, Tadashi didn't hate the morning anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this impulse drabble!


End file.
